


Parenting for Pilots 5

by Sunhawk16



Series: Parenting for Pilots [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Gee, last night was Solstice and I missed it. The longest night... does that not mean things should start looking up from here?  In time to stop the rest of this train wreck?  I keep hearing new things about our own 'Day' that are seriously making me suspect all I'm going to need for lunch/dinner that day is a really, really big bag of popcorn.On my own tonight, which let me sit down and write the next piece of the Parenting thing of lame, which should let me post the next part and not really leave things hang in any way.  But I have to admit, if I don't let the flow drop like I usually do after I power through the 12 days, this will probably continue next year.  And yes, it will likely WAIT until next year because I've become so gun shy of having to stop because I just have to and not necessarily because I decided I wanted to.  I'm kind of intrigued with Seth and want to see him grow up.





	Parenting for Pilots 5

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, last night was Solstice and I missed it. The longest night... does that not mean things should start looking up from here? In time to stop the rest of this train wreck? I keep hearing new things about our own 'Day' that are seriously making me suspect all I'm going to need for lunch/dinner that day is a really, really big bag of popcorn.
> 
> On my own tonight, which let me sit down and write the next piece of the Parenting thing of lame, which should let me post the next part and not really leave things hang in any way. But I have to admit, if I don't let the flow drop like I usually do after I power through the 12 days, this will probably continue next year. And yes, it will likely WAIT until next year because I've become so gun shy of having to stop because I just have to and not necessarily because I decided I wanted to. I'm kind of intrigued with Seth and want to see him grow up.

So… Seth in bed, Heero?

All tucked in, sip of water delivered, stuffed bear is IN bed, story has been read with ALL the voices except the one that’s too high for me, but he lets me ‘cheat’ and growl that part. And a kiss was offered, but he’s deciding if he’s too old for that and will get back to me. 

…

Duo? You knew he’d reach that age at some point... why the thundercloud frown?

Is he deciding if he’s too old, or did dear ‘Uncle Joey’ say something?

Actually, this one you can blame on Eva at school. As far as I know, Joey is innocent this time.

This time. 

Duo, it was one incident.

That we know of. The only incident we’ve heard about. 

Joey is not a bad guy or Hilde wouldn’t be entertaining the notion of marrying him. He’s just… well… a lot like Hilde; not that great with kids. 

You don’t tickle a kid until he can’t breathe. And you freaking well STOP when the kid uses his ‘Stop’ word. 

In all fairness, Joey didn’t know about any stop word. He’s just one of those people that thinks as long as a kid is laughing, everything is fine. 

Well, it wasn’t, it isn’t, and it’s going to be a long damn time before… 

Hold up. You can’t punish Hilde by withholding Seth just because you’re…. you’re…

I’m what?

I… don’t know. 

Justifiably not happy that Hilde may be marrying an asshole who is that bad with kids?

Or… I have to ask this, and I’m going to ask you take a breath before you answer me, and please don’t pinch me in that spot you use when you’re really pissed, but… you’re not… jealous?

…

Duo?

Breathing.

Ok. Uh… thank you.

…

And that spot thanks you and … OW! Damn it!

You pushed your luck. 

But at least you are smiling and not shoving me to the couch….

No, Heero. I’m not… jealous of Joey. Or Hilde. Or whoever I’m supposed to be jealous of. I’m just kind of having a hard time seeing it. The guy is freaking high-string. I don’t understand them as a couple at all.

Well, think about it… you and Hilde, beyond the obvious, were an awful lot alike. We all know how THAT worked out. Opposites attract. And he really isn’t such a bad type; but his father WAS one of those worked-a-lot types who went over-board when he was home. Loud, boisterous, life of the party. Show the kids a good time, so they didn’t resent that he was gone so much. 

How in the hell do you know so much about ‘Uncle’ Joey and his up-bringing?

…

Heero? Seriously? The shit you’ve given me over the years for being ‘over protective’ and you did…what?

Simple background check. Sort of easy for me to do….

God, I love you.

Well, stop laughing at me so loud or you’re going to wake Seth up. 

Like he’s asleep. Probably lying over there with his bear on the floor waiting for the right moment. 

That’s because he has you trained like Pavlov’s dogs to jump up and fetch it. I pick it up once, and warn him if it ends up on the floor again, he’s on his own. 

But the monsters under the bed….

He hasn’t believed in them in months, but he loves making you come back fifty times to tuck him and Mr. Buttons back in bed. 

That little…

Daddy?

I have a half a mind not to…

Shh… this is about the kiss. You go ahead, but… Mr. Buttons gets one chance to live….

Ok, but when I come back I want to know all the details about Hilde’s new love interest. If she’s serious about this, Uncle Joey and I have to come to an understanding.

See you in a half an hour…

Hey!

I know our little manipulator about as well as I know my husband….

Jerk.

 


End file.
